I Love You, Thank You
by shinsungrin
Summary: Chap 5 & 6 UPDATE! There's nothing in the world better than your love, there's no bigger present than that. I want you so, I love you so, Thank You /YUNJAE/Yaoi/RnR?/
1. Prolog

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

"_Yah! Yunho-ah!" Teriak seorang anak kecil ketika es krim yang baru saja dibelinya tersungkur dengan apik di halaman sekolah._

_Tawa jahil bergema dari lisan seorang anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Yunho tadi. Wajahnya terlihat puas setelah dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri dari belakang agar es krim yang dibawa salah satu teman sekelasnya itu jatuh. Yunho memegangi perutnya, menurutnya adegan itu lebih lucu dari acara lawak mana pun. "Yah.. Jaejoongie, kau harus melihat wajahmu.. hahahaha" ledeknya sambil terus tertawa mengejek._

_Bocah yang dipanggil Jaejoongie menggeram karena kesal. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Kehidupan Taman kanak-kanaknya tidak pernah tenang semenjak ada makhluk yang selalu mengerjainya itu. Dia harus membalasnya, seperti kata ibu guru, penjajah akan pergi jika bangsa menolak untuk di jajah. Lawan._

_Jaejoongie berlari menuju Yunho, siap untuk merobohkan anak itu kapan saja. Yunho yang menyadari bahwa targetnya sudah kesal, berhasil menghindar dari hantaman badan Jaejoongie membuat anak laki-laki itu malah jatuh tersungkur akibat ingin melawannya. Yunho kembali terbahak dengan kemenangannya._

_Jaejoongie terduduk, debu dan kotoran menempel di wajah serta seragamnya. Sikunya terasa perih, ia menge-cek sikunya yang tersayat kecil karena terjatuh tadi. Suara tertawa puas Yunho juga sangat mencabik-cabik hatinya karena gagal untuk melawan penjajah yang menjajah hidupnya. Habis sudah. Pulang sekolah nanti, ia pasti dimarahi umma, dan semua itu karena Yunho yang tak bisa di lawannya. Air matanya mengalir keluar, "Ummaa…" dengan segenap hati ia merengek._

_Yunho menghentikan aktivitas tertawanya saat mendengar Jaejoongie menjerit memanggil Ummanya sambil menangis. Gawat.._

"_Jaejoongie.." Ucap Yunho selembut mungkin_

"_UMMAAA..!" Jaejoongie malah tambah menjerit karenanya_

_Yunho merasa sangat frustasi, ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit. Kehabisan akal, akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan sapu tangan di sakunya, ia membersihkan wajah Jaejoongie dari tanah. _

"_Umma-ku bilang.. anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.." Rayu Yunho dengan suara selembut mungkin, Jaejoongie sedikit mereda karena tindakan yang dilakukannya._

"_Ah.. aku ada sesuatu untukmu," Yunho mengeluarkan benda persegi dari sakunya. Dengan terampil ia membaginya menjadi dua._

"_A-apa itu?" tanya Jaejoongie yang masih sesenggukan karena tangisnya yang belum reda._

"_Ini namanya Cokelat Pembawa Kebahagiaan, Umma bilang cokelat ini ajaib dia benar-benar bisa membawa kebahagiaan.." Jelas Yunho sungguh_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Yunho mengangguk, ia memberikan potongan kecil cokelat itu ke Jaejoongie. "Kau harus memakannya dengan mata tertutup sampai cokelatnya meleleh dimulut, setelah itu kau pasti akan merasa baikan.. cobalah"_

_Jaejoongie mengangguk dan mengambil cokelat itu. Sebelumnya ia berdoa terlebih dahulu, kemudian memakan cokelat itu sambil menutup matanya. Rasa lembut dan manis keluar dari cokelat yang perlahan meleleh di dalam mulutnya itu. Jaejoongie membuka matanya, rasa cemas dan rasa sakit di sikunya mereda. Cokelat Yunho benar-benar ajaib._

"_Uwaa.. Yunho-ah, dari mana kau mendapatkan cokelat itu? boleh aku minta lagi?"_

_Yunho tersenyum._

-TBC-

Hai.. hai.. hai..

Kembali bersama Shin disini, entah sudah berapa lama gak bikin FF, akhirnya bikin FF lagi

Kali ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah MV dari MC Mong, ini adalah lagu yang gak pernah bosen saya dengerin walaupun udah termasuk lagu jadul. Hehehe

Sebenernya udah lama mau bikin FF ini, tapi selalu terkendala waktu dan kemalasan yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Mumpung libur, _so this is my second love story for YUNJAE. Hope you enjoy it _^^

Ini baru prolog tentang masa kecil Yunho sama Jaejoong, ceritanya flashback gitu deh. Hehehe

Chapter 1, mungkin minggu depan akan saya post hehehe

Oh iya sebelumnya, makasih sama semua readers yang udah review di FF sebelumnya, masukan dari kalian sangat-sangat berarti bagi saya. Gomawo~ *deep bow*

Saya juga mau minta maaf, saya gak bikin sequel dari cerita yang sebelumnya. Endingnya terserah kalian aja, mau berfikir bagaimana untuk selanjutnya nasib buat Yunho. hehehe

Sekali lagi, makasih readers!

-Shin-


	2. Chapter 1 : Memories

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

"_Uwaa.. Yunho-ah, dari mana kau mendapatkan cokelat itu? boleh aku minta lagi?"_

_Yunho tersenyum._

.

.

.

Sebuah deringan keras bergema di sebuah kamar tidur seorang pria berusia 17 tahun. Tangannya sibuk menggapai benda berisik yang mengganggu tidur tampannya itu.

"halo!" bentaknya merasa terusik ketika ia menempelkan handphone di telinganya.

..1

..2

..3

Tidak ada yang menjawab..

Suara deringan masih berlanjut, terus dan terus memekakkan telinga. Ia tersadar, masalah utamanya dalam bangun pagi ini adalah Jam Wakernya. Dengan gemas ia membuang ponselnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur Queen Sizenya, kemudian memijit tombol pada bagian atas jam wakernya. Seketika kebisingan pada pagi hari ini pun lenyap.

"YUNHO-AH SARAPAN!" Teriak ibunya dari luar kamar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yunho masih duduk di tempat tidurnya, matanya masih terbuka setengah karena masih sangat mengantuk.

Tiga buah ketukan kasar dari pintu kamarnya dan panggilan yang berulang, sukses membuatnya menyadari realita bahwa ia harus bangun dan sekolah.

Yunho menguap untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini, setelah mengucek mata dan meregangkan tubuhnya, dengan ogah ia menyeret tubuhnya dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandinya yang ada di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.30 pagi, matahari nampak sudah menampakkan dirinya. Embun-embun pagi yang menempel di dedaunan sudah hilang menguap. Pemuda dengan tinggi 175cm, kini tengah menghadapi masa tersulitnya setiap pagi. Keadaan angkutan umum pada jam sibuk tidak begitu baik, baik itu bis maupun subway. Tetapi, pemuda ini mencoba bersabar dan berusaha melupakan ketidak nyamanannya berdesak-desakan dengan orang yang ada di dalam bis. Hal ini terlihat dari gerakan kepalanya yang mengangguk pelan mendengar alunan musik yang muncul dari sepasang headset yang kini tersumpal di kedua telinganya.

Ketika sebuah mesin mendengungkan "Halte SMA Tohou", pemuda itu mendongak dan bersiap turun. Dengan bermodalkan 'permisi' dari suaranya yang begitu 'manly', orang-orang yang di bis itu pun akan dengan ikhlas menyingkir untuk memberikannya jalan. Setelah keluar dari bis yang penuh sesak itu, ia baru akan menyadari siapa teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang satu bis dengannya.

"Oi, Yunho-ah!"

Pemuda yang sedang kita bicarakan ini bernama Yunho, setelah merapikan dandanannya yang sedikit ter'nodai' dari perjuangan menaiki bis pagi tadi. Ia segera mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata teman seperjuangannya "Shim Changmin.." bisiknya tersenyum.

Bermarga Jung, membuat Yunho memiliki nama lengkap Jung Yunho. Pemuda berambut hitam ini, memiliki sepasang mata yang tidak terlalu sipit seperti kebanyakan orang Korea pada umumnya. Ia adalah pemuda yang memenuhi kriteria pemuda idaman. Jago main musik, humoris dan sopan. Namun, Yunho adalah sosok terlindungi di sekolah. Tak banyak yang tahu Yunho karena ia sendiri tak suka melibatkan diri di club ataupun ikut perlombaan yang dapat menjadikan dirinya terkenal di kalangan anak sekolahnya.

Kembali kepada anak sekolah yang satu tadi, Yunho memberikan Changmin _high five_ sebagai salam selamat paginya. "Bagaimana weekend bro? berjalan lancar?" tanya Changmin

"Hampir.." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang lesu

Changmin tampak bingung dengan ucapan Yunho, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bocah ini.

"Aku putus dengan Ahra, dia memutuskanku.. ah.. rasanya aku ingin menangis.." Keluh Yunho

"No.. No.. No.. Big Boy don't Cry"

"Yah!" ucap Changmin yang kesal pembicaraannya di interupsi oleh kedatangan Yoochun.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Yunho yang terusik juga

"Kenapa semua orang terganggu dengan kehadiranku sih?" keluh Yoochun

Changmin dan Yunho hanya tertawa. Mereka bertiga pun melajutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun sudah menjadi teman dekat sejak kelas 1 SMA, keadaan selalu mempertemukan mereka bertiga alias mereka bertiga selalu sekelas. Padahal ada rotasi kelas setiap tahunnya.

Yunho sangat dekat dengan Changmin, karena dari ketiga laki-laki di sana. Hidup Changmin adalah yang paling santai, ia paling mudah untuk di ajak kemana-mana walaupun acara yang paling dadakan sekalipun. Kebalikannya dengan Yoochun, waktunya sangat terbatas karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya di luar sekolah dan kegiatan apel dengan pacarnya. Berbicara mengenai pacar Yoochun, hal itu masih menjadi rahasia besar bagi Yunho dan Changmin. Walaupun mereka sudah berteman selama 3 tahun, tapi Yoochun tidak pernah sekalipun mempertemukan pacarnya dengan kedua teman baiknya ini. Yoochun sangat protektif kepada pacarnya yang satu ini, oleh karena itu mereka sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun. Yunho dan Changmin pun tak pernah menggeledah handphone milik Yoochun yang selalu dijaga ketat olehnya. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Yoochun berpacaran dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya "doll-phino", begitulah caller id yang tak sengaja terlihat ketika ia menelepon Yoochun.

Jika bicara soal kehidupan cinta, Yunho masih dibilang paling normal di antara kedua lelaki temannya itu. Yah walaupun ia perjalanan cintanya selalu ada halangan, seperti yang baru kemarin kandas. Ahra adalah gadis yang manis, Yunho selalu suka jika ia sudah merajuk manja padanya. Walaupun terkadang itu menyebalkan, tapi itu lah yang membuat hubungannya semakin membaik ketika mereka selesai mengeluarkan amarah. Oh.. betapa Yunho merindukan rengekan anak itu sekarang.

Kehidupan cinta seorang Shim Changmin bisa di bilang, apa ya? Pemuda yang satu itu tidak pernah cerita ia menyukai seorang gadis. Yunho pernah bertanya kepada Changmin soal kriteria gadis yang disukainya, Changmin bilang dia masih belum tertarik untuk menceburkan diri dalam dunia percintaan. Ia tak mau ada hubungan yang mengikat dia dengan satu orang, akan menjadi sangat merepotkan, seperti Yoochun. Ia masih mau menikmati hidupnya dengan bebas. Oleh karena itu Changmin sangat berhati-hati jika ia sedang di dekati oleh seorang gadis. Maka, tidak heran jika para gadis memberikan label Pemberi Harapan Palsu kepada Changmin.

.

.

.

_Langit begitu cerah, hari ini begitu penuh kebahagiaan bagi Yunho kecil karena ia bisa bermain sebebasnya di Taman Bermain bersama ayah dan ibunya. Walaupun kakak perempuannya tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Ia selalu di jahili oleh kakak perempuannya itu._

"_Appa.. bolehkah aku keluar dari mobil sekarang?" tanya Yunho ketika mobil keluarganya baru akan memasuki garasi._

"_Tentu..hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Yunho" nasihat ayahnya_

_Yunho mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil. Kakinya yang kecil menuntunnya menuju objek yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Di atas pagar rumahnya, terduduk sebuah toples kecil yang dipenuhi oleh kertas warna warni. Dengan hati-hati Yunho memanjat dan akhirnya bisa mengambil toples itu dengan sukses. Secarik kertas berwarna biru muda pastel tertempel di toples kaca itu._

_Thousand Paper Cranes for Younho,_

_Terima kasih untuk Cokelat Pembawa Kebahagiaan -^^ _

.

.

.

Sebuah guncangan dari bahunya mengembalikan Yunho dengan paksa dari alam mimpi.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

-TBC-

Okay sampai situ dulu

Thanks for reading and reviewing.. *big hug*


	3. Chapter 2 : Meeting

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

_Sebuah guncangan dari bahunya mengembalikan Yunho dengan paksa dari alam mimpi._

"_JUNG YUNHO!"_

_._

_._

_._

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari seorang bapak guru sukses membangunkan Yunho sepenuhnya, "Ne-Nee Songsaenim.."

"BERDIRI DI KORIDOR, SEKARANG!"

Dengan malas, Yunho menyeret tubuhnya dari kursi yang ditempatinya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur didalam kelas, biasanya juga Yunho tak pernah seperti ini. Memang perlu diakui, pelajaran hari ini sedikit membosankan. Apalagi gurunya hanya menggunakan metode ceramah di depan kelas. Wajar bukan jika ia sedikit mengantuk dan tertidur?

Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi pria untuk membasuh mukanya di wastafel. Sensasi air dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya, membuat kesegarannya kembali setelah tertidur dikelas tadi. Ia memandangi dirinya didepan cermin. Tiba-tiba fikirannya terusik dengan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Sebuah kenangan masa kecil yang terulang kembali bak film di mimpi. Entah itu pertanda apa, Yunho tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia pun kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap layar handphonenya dengan malas. Sebuah sms benar-benar merubah _mood_ secara drastis.

_From : Umma_

_Chagiya, Umma minta tolong ya_

_Nanti pulang sekolah, tolong mampir ke minimarket untuk belanja keperluan sebulan ya?_

_Uangnya sudah Umma transfer ke tabunganmu_

_-Saranghae_

_14.40_

Beberapa menit setelah pesan singkat itu masuk, masuklah pesan singkat satu lagi yang berisikan daftar belanjaan yang harus di beli oleh Yunho. _Nasib.. nasib.. _ batin Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Begini ini rutinitas bulanan yang Yunho jalani semenjak kakak perempuannya melanjutkan studi di Jepang. Semua tugas yang seharusnya di kerjakan kakaknya jadi dia yang tertimpa semua.

"Kenapa muka mu horor begitu?" Tanya Changmin yang masih membereskan barangnya yang tercecer di meja.

Yunho menunjukkan sms ibunya kepada Changmin. Mulutnya sudah lelah untuk menggerutu.

Air muka Changmin pun langsung berubah jadi horor juga. "Menyebalkan kan?" gerutu Yunho akhirnya. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan menepuk sebagai ungkapan ke-duka-annya terhadap nasib Yunho yang disuruh berbelanja.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tak ajak Ahra saja untuk menemaimu? Dia pasti mau.." Sugesti Changmin.

Seketika wajah Yunho berbinar, "Kau benar-benar jenius Shim.."

Yunho menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Changmin. Ia akan menemui Ahra untuk mengajaknya secara langsung. Siapa tahu hubungan mereka masih bisa di perbaiki. Kembali lagi berpacaran dengan Ahra.. ahh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho berbunga-bunga. Tak heran sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Ahra yang ada di lantai dasar sekolahnya membuat Yunho senyum-senyum sendiri.

Belum sampai di depan kelasnya Ahra, Yunho sudah menemui wanita itu tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Langkah Yunho terhenti, Ahra tidak berjalan sendirian. Disampingnya seorang teman sekelas pria-nya tengah menemaninya berjalan dan mengobrol. Terlihat Ahra yang sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum dengan obrolan yang mereka lakukan. Yunho kembali terpuruk, harapan untuk dapat kembali memperbaiki hubungan dengan wanita itu pupus sudah.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat daftar belanjaannya, ia masih harus mencari sereal. Moodnya masih jelek akibat kejadian di sekolah. Kenapa? Kenapa Ahra-nya yang manis bisa begitu cepat melupakannya? Sebegitu mudahnya kah ia melupakan kenangan selama 6 bulan yang mereka lalui bersama?

Hatinya berdenyut memikirkan itu semua. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yunho akan jadi gila. Tanpa disadarinya troli sudah membawanya ke tempat cereal. Yunho mengecek daftar belanjaannya lagi memastikan bahwa merk cereal yang dia beli benar. Tanpa ragu lagi Yunho mengambil sereal, bersamaan itu pula sebuah tangan mengambil sereal yang sama. Yunho menoleh untuk melihat orang yang menaruh tangannya di serealnya, kali aja bisa diajak berantem. Kebetulan Yunho sedang ingin berkelahi.

"Ah.. maaf" Ucap orang itu. Suaranya yang lembut menyapu telinga Yunho, seketika rasa gugup menyerang badannya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang lain saja.." ucapnya lagi. Bibirnya yang merah mengukir senyum malu atas kesalahan yang baru saja ia perbuat. Mata besarnya yang berwarna kecokelatan menatap Yunho dengan penuh kehati-hatian, untuk sebentar Yunho merasa terhipnotis jika terus-terus menatap wajah orang itu.

"Ah.. baiklah" ucap Yunho yang akhirnya sadar akan kelakuannya yang tidak mengenakkan.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum, sebuah perasaan nostalgik mengerubungi Yunho seperti ratusan lebah yang tengah menjaga kandang madunya. Orang itu, tidak, pria itu. Dia mengenal pria itu.

"Jaejoong.. Jaejoongie!" Ucap Yunho spontan, memberhentikan orang yang tengah melenggang jauh darinya itu untuk berhenti. Orang itu menoleh memperhatikan Yunho bingung. Yunho tersenyum lebar, dugaannya tidak salah. Dengan segera ia menghampiri pria yang tengah kebingungan itu.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho.. ingat?" Ucap Yunho mencoba mengingatkan orang yang ia panggil Jaejoong itu.

"Ah! Kau.." ucap Jaejoong yang langsung melipat tangannya ke dada. Sepertinya suasana menjadi tidak baik sekarang. Yunho mulai menyesal mengenalkan identitas dirinya kepada lelaki itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong sejak Taman Kanak Kanan sampai kelas 3 SD, selama itu pula Jaejoong menjadi bulan-bulanan Yunho disekolah maupun di TK. Mengerjai Jaejoong adalah ritual rutin yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Kau masih berhutang es krim kepadaku.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melayangkan senyuman khas miliknya.

Yunho termenung, sekelebat ingatan akan masa lalu menghampiri kepalanya. Dulu, Yunho pernah menjahili Jaejoong hingga es krim yang ia pegang terjatuh dengan naas. Mengingatnya membuat Yunho geli, betapa badungnya dulu dirinya. Astaga. Dengan reflek Yunho menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Kau belanja?" tanya Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Hanya simbolis.."

Jaejoong tertawa, "Kau sangat berubah banyak, Yunho.."

"Yah.. jangan mengejekku.." sungut Yunho

"Arasseo.. Arasseo.." ucap Jaejoong menyudahi tertawanya.

"Masih ada yang akan kau beli?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong mengeluarkan daftar belanjaannya. "Tinggal sedikit lagi.. kau?"

"Ah.. aku sudah selesai.."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung antara mereka berdua. Pertemuan kembali antara pem-bully dan yang di bully bukanlah sebuah pertemuan yang akan bersahabat tentunya. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin Yunho tanyakan kepada Jaejoong. Namun semua itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Lagipula apakah hal tersebut pantas ditanyakan oleh Yunho yang notabenenya bukanlah seorang teman dekat bagi Jaejoong?

"Em.. Kalau begitu aku duluan.." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya pamit

Yunho hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Setelah mengangguk, dengan kikuk Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari Yunho yang terus memperhatikan punggungnya sampai ia berbelok di counter Keju. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, "Waahh.." gumamnya pelan. Benar-benar kejadian yang tidak terduga bisa bertemu Jaejoong di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menghubungi Jaejoong agar mereka bisa bertemu kembali ditempat yang lebih enak untuk berbincang. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana Yunho menghubungi Jaejoong sekarang?

"Jung Yunho kau benar-benar bodoh," rutuknya mengasihani nasibnya sendiri.

-TBC-

Akhirnya Jaejoong muncul juga!

Selalu di tunggu reviewnya, terima kasih banyak.. *deep bow*


	4. Chapter 3

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

"_Jung Yunho kau benar-benar bodoh," rutuknya mengasihani nasibnya sendiri._

.

.

.

Selama seminggu ini, Yunho dan kawan-kawan di sibukkan dengan ujian tengah semester yang benar-benar menguras fikiran. Hampir setiap hari pula Yunho menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke rumah Changmin setelah pulang sekolah untuk belajar. Biar cuek begitu, Changmin sangat mempedulikan akademiknya. Diantara mereka bertiga, Changmin lah yang biasa dijadikan andalan ketika pelajaran menjadi sangat suram.

Bel pelaran berbunyi, menandakan selesainya ujian tengah semester yang terakhir. Setelah mengumpulkan kertasnya, Yunho membereskan sisa sisa barangnya yang ada di meja dan langsung pergi menuju kelas Changmin.

"Yunho-ah!" Teriak Changmin sambil melambai, anak jangkung itu tidak sulit untuk di temukan.

Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan langsung berjalan beriringan dengannya keluar sekolah. Hari ini Yunho akan mampir ke rumah Changmin lagi, namun kali ini dia tidak ingin belajar. Refreshing setelah ujian itu perlu, Changmin juga sepakat untuk tidak menyentuh buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"Kita ke minimarket dulu ya, aku mau beli beberapa camilan" ucap Changmin saat mereka memasuki bus yang menuju arah rumahnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho dan Changmin sibuk berbincang-bincang mengenai kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal ulang tadi. Yoochun tidak dapat ikut bergabung karena ia harus mengejar part timenya. Terkadang Yunho dan Changmin sangat bangga memiliki Yoochun sebagai seorang teman, karena ia adalah sosok pekerja keras dan orang yang bertanggung jawab. Walaupun keluarganya mampu mencukupi kebutuhan hidup Yoochun, namun pria itu tak mau bersandar terus dengan keluarganya.

Sesampainya dirumah Changmin, Yunho langsung memasang diri didepan x-box milik Changmin. Dirumah Changmin jarang ada orang kalau siang, orang tua Changmin sibuk bekerja dan baru pulang nanti pukul 7 malam. Oleh karena itu secara resmi rumah Changmin ditunjuk sebagai base camp alias tempat berkumpul Yunho dan Yoochun kalau mereka sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Selain itu, koleksi permainan dan komik yang dimiliki Changmin memiliki jumlah yang cukup fantastis sehingga tak bisa kau habiskan dalam sehari main. Jangan heran jika Yunho dan Yoochun betah berlama-lama atau bahkan menginap dirumah itu.

"Kau tidak bosan bermain itu mulu, Yunho?"

"Nanggung abisnya daripada iseng.."

Changmin hanya merebahkan diri di kasur sambil membaca komik barunya, sedangkan Yunho masih terlena dengan permainan yang ia mainkan.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu.." ijin Changmin ngeloyor pergi ke dalam rumah.

Yunho tak merespon, masih terlanjur seru dengan permainan. Tak lama setelah Changmin izin, bel rumah Changmin berbunyi. Sekali, Yunho tidak menggubrisnya. Dua kali, sepertinya Yunho harus mewakili tuan rumah dalam membuka pintu. Dengan berat hati, ia pun mem-pause pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Changmin kemudian membukanya.

"Ah.. Selamat Sore.. Aku.. Yunho?"

Betapa kagetnya Yunho ketika membuka pintu dan mengetahui bahwa orang yang berkunjung ke rumah Changmin adalah Jaejoong. Tuhan selalu membuat kejutan pada dirinya, dan entah kenapa Yunho merasa tidak siap dengan semua kejadian yang serba mendadak ini. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho hanya terbelalak menatap Jaejoong, seakan akan ia adalah hantu di siang bolong. "Ah.. oh.. Hai!" ucapnya kikuk sambil menggosok leher belakangnya.

"Emm.. oh iya, ada apa? Pemilik rumah ini sedang menuntaskan pekerjaannya di kamar mandi.." ucap Yunho berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Hanya ingin mengantarkan titipan dari Umma.." ia pun menunjukkan bungkusan kain yang sengaja dibawa olehnya.

"Ah.. Kim! Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Changmin yang berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua manusia itu pun menoleh mendengar suara Changmin yang ada di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menunduk sopan, "Aniya.. ini ada titipan dari Umma untuk tetangga sekitar.." ia kemudian memberikan bungkusannya kepada Changmin.

Changmin mengendus bungkusan itu, "Yah!" ejek Yunho sambil menoyor kepala Changmin untuk mencegahnya bertingkah memalukan di hadapan tamu. Jaejoong hanya mampu menutupi senyum dengan tangannya melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu.

"By the way, thanks to you, Mr Kim" ucap Changmin sengaja memakai bahasa Inggris.

"You're welcome, aku harus pulang.. Kibum Hyung pasti akan mencariku.." pamit Jaejoong

Changmin dan Yunho mengangguk, Jaejoong tersenyum kembali sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan rumah Changmin. Yunho masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mampir lagi ke tetangga lain untuk memberikan bungkusan yang sama.

"Ayo masuk.." ajak Changmin kepada Yunho yang masih terus memegangi pintu rumah yang terbuka. Namun, Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Changmin sama sekali. Matanya masih tertuju kepada Jaejoong yang kini tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, tetangga Changmin. Changmin merasa ada yang janggal dari Yunho, ia mencoba memperhatikan kemana kepala Yunho tertuju. Senyum licik kemudian terpancar dari wajah Changmin.

"Yaaaah~ Jung Yunho ayo masuk~" ucap Changmin sambil menarik jambang rambut Yunho agar ia mau mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan reflek Yunho memegang tangan Changmin dan mengaduh keras, badannya pun mau tak mau mengikuti perintah Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Changmin menggiring Yunho ke bangku tempat tadi dia merebahkan diri, "YAH! SHIM CHANGMIN BERANINYA KAU?!" gerutu Yunho setelah jambang rambutnya dilepaskan oleh Changmin. Rasanya sakit sekali, Yunho merasa bahwa ada beberapa rambut kecilnya yang lepas. Dengan reflek tangannya pun menggosok bagian yang ditarik Changmin tadi, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya dapat mereda.

"Sekarang ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya ini, dan apa yang belum aku ketahui.." ucap Changmin sambil membuka bingkisan dari Jaejoong yang ternyata berisi cookies. Dengan mata berbinar, makhluk itu langsung melahapnya.

"Ada apa gimana? Aish Shim Changmin.. kau menarik rambutku terlalu keras!" keluh Yunho

Changmin hampir menyemburkan kue yang tengah dimakannya karena ekspresi Yunho, "ah.. Mianhae Yunho," ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya agar kejadian sembur-semburan tidak terjadi, "Maksudku.. ada apa dengan kau dengan bocah Kim tadi?"

"Ah.. Jaejoong.." Ucap Yunho yang nadanya sedikit menurun ketika mendengar nama Jaejoong diucap. Setiap kali ia mendengar nama Jaejoong, tiba-tiba rasanya seluruh badannya terkena penyakit gatal-gatal yang membuat Yunho selalu ingin menggaruk. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Yunho juga tak mengerti. "Dia.. teman lama.." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Teman lama? wah.. kenapa tak kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Yah!" bentak Yunho sambil menggamit kerah baju Changmin dengan segenap kekuatannya. Tinjunya kini mengepal di udara. Alih-alih takut, Changmin malah tertawa terbahak bahak. Oke, ini benar-benar aneh, kelakuan Yunho makin di ambang batas kewajaran. Yunho mengendurkan cengkramannya di kerah Changmin. Segala hal mengenai Jaejoong membuat dirinya gila, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jaejoong menjadi semenarik ini? Apa coba yang menarik dengan bola mata besar kecokelatan yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan itu? tidak ada yang menarik bukan? Mungkin yang menurut Yunho menarik adalah wajahnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum dari bibir berwarna pink yang selalu menggoda untuk di.. kecup..

sial..

benar benar sial..

"_kau benar benar sudah sinting"_ batin Yunho mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya.."

Ucapan Changmin benar-benar seperti musik film horor yang terus akan meninggi sampai akhirnya hantunya datang. Petir di siang bolong. Sekarang Changmin ikut-ikutan gak waras seperti dirinya. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.." bantah Yunho

Changmin kembali terbahak lagi, "Yunho.. Yunho.. aku hanya bercanda.. kau terlalu tegang, kawan!" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Yunho.

Tepukan di punggungnya menyadarkan Yunho bahwa ia terlalu serius beberapa menit tadi. Lagipula hal itu cuma bercanda, Yunho harus lebih rileks lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Jaejoong dan aku adalah teman kecil, sampai kelas 3 SD kita selalu bersama.."

Changmin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho, "Lajutkan!"

"Dia pindah ke Amerika bersama keluarganya pada semester 2, aku mengetahuinya dari wali kelasku.."

"Sepertinya kau dan Jaejoong cukup dekat.." Tegas Changmin

Yunho tertawa, "Kau bercanda, aku dan Jaejoong tidak pernah akur.. Bocah itu selalu jadi bulan-bulananku"

"Dulu.. dia selalu menangis setelah ku kerjai, siapa sangka dia jadi terlihat seperti itu sekarang?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Waah.. dia tahan sekali denganmu, bahkan setelah dewasa pun dia masih sanggup menemuimu"

Yunho menggosok belakang lehernya, entah kenapa sekarang itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, "Oleh karena itu aku ingin mencoba mengenalnya, yah.. hitung-hitung sebagai penebus dosa.."

"Jangan berkata seolah olah kau berada di jaman primitif, bung, mengenal seseorang di zaman modern seperti ini tidaklah begitu sulit.. Kau punya teknologi,, manfaatkan!" sugesti Changmin.

Bicara soal teknologi, Yunho melewatkan kesempatannya lagi untuk bertanya nomor handphone Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, Tuhan benar-benar punya rencana lain untuknya. Ia hampir saja menganggap pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong hanyalah suatu kebetulan yang tak disengaja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin diajukkannya untuk Jaejoong hampir saja terlupa akibat kesibukan minggu ini yang menyita seluruh fikirannya. Tuhan secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya lagi dengan mempertemukanya kembali dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa kecil, kehidupan begitu lucu.

-TBC-

Kepanjangan? Kurang panjang?

Feel free to review


	5. Chapter 4

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

_Yunho tertawa kecil, kehidupan begitu lucu_

.

.

.

"Berhentilah.."

"Hyung!"

"Sudah saatnya kau berhenti.." sebuah tawa renyah keluar dengan lancar dari bibir seorang pemuda yang usianya sudah mencapai kepala 2 itu.

"Y-yaah.. Tidak bisa.. Ini sudah terlalu jauh.."

Pemuda itu semakin tertawa melihat tingkah polah adiknya yang satu itu. Tak pernah ia melihat adiknya sesemangat itu sebelumnya. Lega rasanya.

"Aigoo… Jangan pernah ceritakan hal ini padanya, arasseo?"

"Nee.. nee.. Arasseo"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Sebuah dua kalimat sederhana, yang hampir punah digilas arus globalisasi yang tengah berlangsung kini. Padahal jika dipahami, kedua kalimat ini sangatlah memiliki arti yang dalam. Jika tak ada yang mengatakan 'Aku pulang' maka tak akan ada pula ucapan 'selamat datang', dalam arti lain, jika seseorang tidak menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah kembali, maka dia akan selalu 'pergi' karena hanya orang yang 'pergi' lah yang tidak akan mengucapkan 'aku pulang' dan tidak disambut dengan ucapan 'selamat datang'

Begitulah adat istiadat yang masih dipertahankan dalam rumah mungil keluarga Jung ini. Membasuh tubuh setelah berpergian merupakan sebuah relaksasi setelah seharian beraktivitas. Hal itu pun yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda Jung kita sekarang. _Mood_nya kini sedang bagus, terlihat dari beberapa senandung yang dinyanyikannya sejak pulang dari rumah Changmin tadi. Yunho sangat bersyukur keberuntungan kini berada di pihaknya. Siapa sangka seorang Jung Yunho dapat dipertemukan lagi dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong dalam waktu dan tempat yang sangat begitu tak terduga. _Pertemuan yang aneh_ batin Yunho sambil tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa memori mengenai Jaejoong kecil berputar kembali layaknya film hitam putih yang diputar di televisi zaman dulu. Semua detail tempat dan kejadian perkara, masih sangat di ingat oleh Yunho seakan-akan peristiwa 6 tahun yang lalu itu baru saja ia alami kemarin. _'Kemarin?' _batin Yunho menyadari adanya kejanggalan dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia fikirkan tersebut. Apakah ini jawaban dari pertanda yang selalu mendatanginya tiap malam? Ya, ini adalah jawaban dari mimpi mimpi anehnya belakangan ini.

Mengetahui akan semua kejadian yang tersangkut paut membuat bulu kuduk Yunho meremang. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak tak karuan. Kedatangan Jaejoong kedalam hidupnya kembali bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, melainkan takdir. Yunho menilik sebuah toples bening yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Didalamnya terdapat ribuan origami burung bangau kecil warna-warni yang disusun secara apik, membuat Yunho selalu menjaganya selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. _Thousand paper cranes_, Yunho bergumam dalam hati. Tangannya menyentuh toples bening itu, walaupun tidak ada nama pengirimnya Yunho yakin itu semua adalah peninggalan Jaejoong sebelum dia ke Amerika. Ada maksud mengapa Tuhan memberitahu kedatangan Jaejoong, tapi apa yang harus Yunho lakukan untuk Jaejoong masih menjadi misteri. Saat ini yang dapat Yunho lakukan adalah menunggu kapan Tuhan akan menunjukkan tugas yang berkaitan dengan Jaejoong ini. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Yunho geli, rasanya seperti baru saja ia menjadi seorang spiderman. Kekuatan besar datang seiring dengan adanya tanggung jawab yang besar. Rasanya Yunho ingin tertawa, melihat sebuah drama yang akan menghiasi hidupnya mulai detik ini.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan Yunho dari lamunannya, tak lama kemudian suara lembut ibunya bergema menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Dengan sigap, ia berdiri dan menemui ibunya yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ahra menunggumu diruang tamu.." ucap Ibunya ketika Yunho menampakkan batang hidungnya dari kamar.

"A-Ahra?" Yunho memastikan bahwa kali ini ia sudah membersihkan telinganya dengan baik. Pendengarannya belum menua kan?

Ibunya mengangguk, "Sudah sana keluar.. kasihan dia menunggu!" suruh ibunya.

Yunho mengangguk cepat. Waaah, ada apa ini? hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu wanita itu. Kenapa ia datang lagi kesini? Bukankah hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah berakhir?

Pemuda jangkung itu menuruti apa perintah ibunya, dengan setengah hati ia menyeret kakinya ke ruang tamu dan disanalah ia, wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah oval menanti Yunho. Matanya hitamnya yang bulat membelalak gembira saat melihat Yunho, senyum manis tersungging dari bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink. Yunho sepertinya akan terkena serangan jantung, kenapa wanita ini datang ketika ia sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya?

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung, keduanya hanya diam tanpa saling berbicara ataupun menatap. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Yunho sekarang, akankah Ahra menjelaskan pria yang mengantarnya pulang tadi? Akankah ia mengajaknya untuk rujuk kembali?

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho memecah kesunyian antara mereka berdua

Ahra masih tak mau melihat ke arahnya, Yunho pun mau tidak mau menatap mantan kekasih yang tengah duduk didepannya itu. Kedua ibu jarinya sibuk dimainkan berharap suasana tidak akan secanggung ini.

"Jika memang tidak ada yang penting, aku…" "Mianhae!" Ahra memotong kata-kata Yunho sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikannya. Sekarang Yunho yang bingung. Ahra minta maaf? Untuk apa?

"Yunho-ah, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu.. bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ahra

Yunho menelan ludahnya, _thi is it!_

"Maukah.. maukah kau.." wajah Ahra mulai menunjukkan keraguan. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Ahra.

"Maukah kau mengisi Accoustic Corner ketika festival sekolah nanti?" tanya Ahra akhirnya.

"Oh, festival sekolah.." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang tidak di definisikan. Entah itu kecewa atau … lega? Yang jelas bukan keduanya.

Ahra mengangguk, "Kau memiliki bakat, Yunho-ah.." ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ahra memang gadis yang baik, sampai saat ini pun ia masih memikirkan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, apakah Ahra tidak cukup mengenalnya? Yunho bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka _show off _dan membuat orang-orang terkagum padanya. Ia lebih suka menunjukkan apa yang dia bisa untuk orang tertentu saja. Menurutnya, bakat spesial hanya untuk ditunjukkan kepada orang spesial itulah yang akan membuatnya spesial.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka _show off _dalam keramaian.. Tapi Yunho _please_, hanya untuk sekali ini saja.."

"Musikmu.. aku ingin membaginya dengan orang lain.. aku ingin semua orang menganggapmu spesial, sama seperti saat kau membuatku merasa seperti itu.." Ahra menunduk, wajahnya bersemu merah terlihat dari kupingnya yang tak tertutupi rambut.

Yunho merasa ia benar-benar terkena serangan jantung. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihatnya bersenda gurau dengan seorang pria lain dan sekarang ia bersikap begitu manis di depannya. Wanita ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa Ahra pernah menjadi wanitanya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Lagipula.. ini adalah tahun terakhir kita di sekolah ini.. ayolah Yunho-ah, _please.. please.._" bujuk Ahra lagi.

Yunho kalah telak, sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah.. hanya sekali ini saja.." ucap Yunho menegaskan kata 'sekali' dalam kalimatnya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah cantik Ahra yang tanpa _make up_ itu. Dengan refleks mantan pacarnya itu memegang tangannya hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Mau tak mau Yunho menjadi ikut gembira melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah besok akan ada breafing untuk seluruh pengisi acara, aku harap kau datang.." Ucap Ahra sambil berdiri dari kursinya menandakan bahwa ia pamit untuk pulang. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Yunho-ah terima kasih banyak, kau benar-benar sangat membantu.. Aku permisi pulang.." pamit Ahra kepada Yunho.

"Ku antar kau sampai rumah.."

"Ah.. tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri.. belum terlalu malam.."

Yunho tetap tidak bergeming, pemuda itu tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak membiarkan seorang wanita berjalan sendirian saat malam. Ahra paham betul akan tabiat mantannya itu, sebuah rona pink menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi sangat spesial.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus, Yunho dan Ahra banyak mengobrol mengenai event yang akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kedua pasangan itu tidak mengobrol seringan ini.

"Ahra.."

"Hmm?"

"Sesaat tadi, kufikir kau akan mengajakku balikan.." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba membuat hati wanita yang ada di sebelahnya itu kalang kabut.

-TBC-

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong masih jarang nongol nih, mianhae

Chapter selanjutnya bakalan banyak kok!

Makasih reviewnya, (big hug)


	6. Chapter 5

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

"_Sesaat tadi, kufikir kau akan mengajakku balikan.." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba membuat hati wanita yang ada di sebelahnya itu kalang kabut._

.

.

.

"Mungkin, lain kali.." jawab Ahra memutuskan segala harapan yang dimiliki oleh Yunho. Namun, entah kenapa tidak ada perasaan kecewa dalam hati Yunho ketika mendengarnya.

"Huwaah!" ucap Yunho sambil meregangkan badannya, "Lega sekali rasanya, sejak tadi selalu mengganjal disini.." Yunho menunjuk dadanya, membuat Ahra tertawa kecil.

"_Terima kasih, Yunho-ah_"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi, matahari sudah nampak dengan sosok sempurnanya berdiri dengan gagah di timur dunia. Beberapa burung bertengger di ranting pepohonan yang menghiasi SMA Tohou. Suara nyanyiannya yang merdu tenggelam dalam suara anak-anak yang kini mulai memenuhi ruang ruang kelas. Beberapa anak masih melenggang santai walaupun sudah tahu jam 7 nanti semua pelajaran harus dimulai. Namun, berbeda dari semua anak-anak itu, Jung Yunho kita sudah ada didepan lokernya. Ada beberapa buku yang harus dia ambil hari ini.

Dengan pasti ia membuka loker nomor 16 miliknya itu. Seiring dengan pergerakannya membuka pintu loker, sepucuk surat berwarna merah jambu mendarat dengan sukses di sepatunya. Untuk beberapa saat Yunho hanya menatap horor pada surat itu. _ada yang tidak beres._

Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, Yunho bukanlah pria populer yang akan memungkinkannya untuk diberi surat cinta. Penggemar rahasia Yunho benar-benar nol di sekolah. Ini adalah peristiwa sekali seumur hidup Yunho, peristiwa yang sangat sangat jarang terjadi. Mungkin, taraf ketenarannya sedikit meningkat? hidup selalu berubah kan? Yunho mengangguk, mencoba berfikir positif akan kemajuan ketenarannya yang jauh lebih baik daripada ketika ia SMP. Dengan canggung Yunho memungut surat cinta yang jatuh dari lokernya itu. Ia membolak balik amplop berwarna merah jambu itu, mencoba menebak siapa orang yang mengiriminya surat seperti ini? sebuah pertanyaan yang tak dapat di jawab oleh amplop merah jambu yang polos itu. Fikirannya menjelajah pada setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Yunho merasa dirinya tidak dekat dengan siapapun pasca putus, satu-satunya wanita yang masih dekat dengannya adalah..

'_Mungkinkah?'_ batin Yunho

Dengan hati-hati Yunho membuka amplop itu. Jika sebuah kemungkinan sudah didapat, maka tinggal membuktikan kebenarannya. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah jambu juga terselip di amplop itu, dengan gugup Yunho membuka dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Selamaaat!_

_Aku penasaran mau liat wajahmu sebelum dan setelah melihat amplop ini hahaha_

_Jangan GR Yunho, kadang cara primitif lebih greget daripada memberitahumu langsung_

_Hihihi_

_Sahabatmu tercinta, Shim Changmin_

_*untuk mengurangi kekesalanmu atas keisenganku ini, aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah minta maaf (lihat dibelakang kertas)_

Sebuah kata makian terlontar dari mulut Yunho. Cara Changmin mengerjainya benar-benar primitif. Yunho merasa malu telah mencoba menebak-nebak orang yang mengiriminya surat cinta. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk antara geli dan ingin memaki teman baiknya itu. Mungkin hadiah dari Changmin akan meredakan rasa gemas yang kini tengah melanda dirinya. Yunho pun membalik surat itu. Sebuah tulisan tangan lain tergores membentuk nomor-nomor dan sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi fikiran Yunho. "K-Kim Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho kaget dengan nomor handphone yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sahabatnya Shim Changmin memang benar-benar penuh kejutan. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Yunho, dengan segera ia menuju kelas untuk memberikan 'hadiah' buat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sebelum pelajaran di mulai hampir sebelas dua belas dengan suasana pasar loak. Bermacam-macam kepribadian bercampur jadi dalamnya. Ada yang tidak bisa berbicara pelan dan ada yang tidak bisa berbicara kencang, semua obrolan dan tawa campur aduk jadi satu. Terkadang malah membentuk sebuah nada sendiri. Shim Changmin, pemuda jangkung itu tengah bercanda dengan teman sekelasnya ketika sebuah tangan 'memijit' kepalanya dengan keras. Dengan reflek pemuda itu pun meng-aduh keras.

"Yah!" Sungutnya ketika melihat tersangka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah temannya sendiri, Jung Yunho. Pria itu tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Changmin tersenyum membalas, "Ternyata kau menyukai 'surat cinta' dariku, hm?"

"Yah.. Kau benar-benar membuatku jantungan, hampir saja aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak"

Changmin terbahak mendengar jawaban Yunho yang seperti perawan yang baru saja jatuh cinta itu. Sudah pacaran beberapa kali, tapi baru pertama kali mendapat surat cinta. Surat cintanya palsu lagi, Shim Changmin benar-benar seorang PHP sejati.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap gelisah layar handphonenya, otak dan hatinya berseteru apakah harus menghubungi Jaejoong apa tidak. Entah kenapa sejak ia menyimpan nomor handphone Jaejoong tadi, keadaan tidak menjadi semakin baik. Ia kira melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya nomor handphone Jaejoong merupakan masalah yang buruk, ternyata melewatkan untuk tidak mencoba mengirim pesan singkat kepada pria itu rasanya jauh lebih buruk. Mungkin jika diumpakan rasanya seperti ingin bersin namun tidak jadi. Ya, memang seburuk itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin disebelahnya,

"Sekarang aku jadi bingung.."

Changmin mendecak gemas, Entah kenapa temannya yang satu itu menjadi seorang pribadi yang kikuk jika di hadapkan dengan Jaejoong, benar-benar reaksi yang aneh. Yunho bukanlah orang yang pemalu dalam menjalin hubungan pertemanan, bisa di bilang Yunho orang yang mudah bergaul. Akhirnya Changmin merebut handphone milik Yunho.

"Yah!" sungut Yunho sebal handphonenya di ambil. Changmin segera pasang badan, ia membalikkan badannya dan menghalangi Yunho dengan tasnya yang sudah ia sampirkan punggungnya.

"Ah.. Halo Jaejoong-ah!"

Yunho menepuk dahinya, satu hari ini ia sukses di kerjai Changmin. Mulai dari surat cinta, sampe sekarang kelakuan bocah itu. Astaga..

"Ini Changmin, pakai nomor Yunho.. haha hanya ingin mengecek jika itu benar-benar kau.."

Pria pemilik ponsel itu hanya bisa pasrah mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal yang dilontarkan oleh temannya itu. Yunho mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Changmin, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia ingin handphonenya kembali.

"Ah.. Jaejoong-ah, Yunho sebenarnya ingin bicara denganmu, sedari tadi ia mengguncangkan bahuku agar aku mau bergantian dengannya"

Sebelum toyoran Yunho mengenai kepala Changmin, pemuda jangkung itu menyodorkan handphonenya kembali. Sebuah senyuman penuh maksud tergambar jelas di wajah Changmin, Yunho menggeleng sebuah 'aish' pelan berbisik dari lisannya. Namun tangannya tetap menyambar handphone yang disodorkan oleh Changmin.

"Halo? Changmin? Yunho?" Sapa suara dari speaker handphone Yunho. Entah Yunho harus bersikap apa, yang jelas sepertinya ia tengah dilanda sakit perut dan serangan jantung ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Ah.. ini Yunho.. Changmin memang suka seenaknya sendiri.." Ucap Yunho sambil nyengir kuda.

Jaejoong tertawa renyah, "Sepertinya kalian sangat akrab ya?"

Yunho hanya tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya bukan candaan Jaejoong yang tidak lucu, hanya saja Yunho menyadari bahwa topik pembicaraannya habis. Fikirannya mulai menerawang mencari topik apa yang dapat ia jadikan bahan pembicaraan. Sejenak, ada jeda diantara mereka berdua.

"Yunho-ah.." panggil Jaejoong berusaha mengatasi jeda yang tengah berlangsung. Yunho tersentak kaget, ia terlarut dalam lamunannya "Ya?" jawabnya

"Kibum hyung sudah menjemputku, aku harus pulang.."

"Oke, tentu.."

"Emm.. ku hubungi kau lagi nanti.. _bye_"

"Tunggu.. Jaejoong-ah.." denga reflek Yunho memegang gagang handphonenya dengan erat. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa menunda perpisahan dengan Jaejoong yang ditelepon.

"hmm?"

"Hati-hati dijalan.." ucap Yunho lembut. Changmin dibelakangnya hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar nada suara Yunho yang benar-benar gak banget, namun sengaja ia menahannya agar tidak merusak _mood_.

Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan jeda beberapa detik di iringi dengan suara dehaman kecil, Yunho membayangkan wajah Jaejoong tengah tersipu disana. Pria itu menyudahi pembicaraan, namun sensasi geli-geli lucu masih menghinggapi hatinya. Entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan senang, _excited_, grogi, mau joget, lompat-lompat, semuanya deh jadi satu. Sebuah tepukan di pundak membawa kembali Yunho menapaki dunia. Shim Changmin disana dengan wajah tersenyum penuh maksud. Yunho baru sadar, makhluk itu sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya dan mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia harus memasang _poker face_nya.

"Ehm.." deham Yunho, "Changmin, hari ini aku ada briefing dengan anak OSIS untuk festival sekolah, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu.. maaf"

"Tidak apa apa Yun, aku duluan yaa.." pamit Changmin mendahului Yunho.

Yunho menggendong tasnya tepat ketika Changmin berhenti di depan pintu kelas. "Hati-hati dijalan Yunho-aaaaahhh!" godanya dengan nada yang sangat mengejek. Tawanya yang jahat memenuhi koridor sekolah. Yunho jadi malu sendiri, "Yah Shim Changmin!" gerutunya.

-TBC-

Kurang?

Thanks reviewnya ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**I Love You Thank You**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV I Love You oh Thank You – MC Mong**_

_Yunho menggendong tasnya tepat ketika Changmin berhenti di depan pintu kelas. "Hati-hati dijalan Yunho-aaaaahhh!" godanya dengan nada yang sangat mengejek. Tawanya yang jahat memenuhi koridor sekolah. Yunho jadi malu sendiri, "Yah Shim Changmin!" gerutunya._

.

.

.

Saat itu penghujung musim panas, cuaca masih sangat baik untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar. Matahari masih bersinar cerah walaupun sesekali angin dingin menerpa. Udara diluar masih terasa hangat karena ini adalah penghujung musim panas. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Yunho karena hari ini adalah festival sekolah. Mantan pacarnya yang satu itu telah sukses membujuknya. Buktinya, pria itu kini tengah berdiri memandangi pantulannya di depan cermin. Sebuah topi jerami menempel dikepalanya, menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang hitam. Kaos hitam dengan lengan tiga per empat terlihat kontras dengan kulit asianya yang putih. Perpaduan antara scarf dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap membuat Yunho tampak apik dilihat. Jika saja Jung Yunho sering-sering berdandan seperti ini, kemungkinan besar ia akan menjadi seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat semua mata menoleh, termasuk Yunho. Kepala Ahra mencuat dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Matanya menelusuri ruangan sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada Yunho. Dengan gerak bibirnya wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar Yunho segera bersiap, Yunho mengangguk dan kemudian pintu menutup kembali. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, jemarinya mengusap layar handphone miliknya. Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menerpa hatinya, entah karena sebentar lagi ia akan tampil atau…

.

.

.

Hari ini penampilan SMA Tohou berubah 180 derajat. Gerbang utama yang tadinya terlihat begitu tegas dalam menindak anak-anak yang terlambat datang, kini disulap dengan papan yang sudah digambari dengan warna warna cerah dan kartun selamat datang yang ceria. Jalan menuju bangunan sekolah kini sudah dihiasi dengan bendera segita warna-warni yang dipasang zig-zag diatas kepala. Lapangan olahraga kini telah berubah fungsi menjadi _foodcourt_ dadakan. Beberapa murid SMA Tohou tengah sibuk mengundang pengunjung untuk menghabis beberapa lembar uang di stan mereka. Beberapa panitia festival berlalu lalang untuk sekedar memungut sampah yang terjatuh atau mengecek perlengkapan _lighting_ pada tempat-tempat strategis. Acara hari ini akan berakhir pada malam nanti, ditutup dengan perayaan kembang api.

Jarum panjang jam sekolah menunjukkan angka 3 lewat 45, langit mulai teduh dengan semburat warna orange tipis menghiasi. Tokoh utama kita kali ini tengah menyibukkan dirinya di _stage, _tempat ia akan tampil. Yunho ditempatkan di taman sekolah yang letaknya strategis karena terletak dengan tangga yang menuju kelas-kelas yang ada di SMA Tohou. Jelas akan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati Yunho nanti. Tidak ada panggung khusus untuk Yunho, ia hanya memafaatkan bangku taman dan dua speaker ukuran jumbo yang kini tertata rapi di kiri dan kanannya. Menurut panitia, kondisi taman sekolah sudah cukup bagus untuk dijadikan sebuah panggung hijau terbuka.

Setelah merasa bunyi gitarnya sudah baik, Yunho melihat sekitarnya. Segelintir orang mulai berdiri menatap Yunho dengan penasaran akan aksinya sebentar lagi. Mungkin ini tidak akan menjadi sekeren bayangannya, Yunho menghela nafas lesu. Yunho melihat jam di handphonenya, sudah lewat dari waktu mulai. Tanpa fikir panjang, lelaki itu pun memulai permainan akustiknya.

Dentingan melody dari gitar Yunho perlahan membawa orang-orang datang untuk melihat permainan akustiknya. Pada awalnya jari Yunho sedikit bergetar karena menahan kegugupannya, bagaimana pun juga ini penampilannya pertama kali di depan orang banyak (walaupun mereka hanya berlalu lalang di depan Yunho). Namun mendengar irama merdu yang dihasilkan oleh gitarnya membuat pria itu menjadi rileks dan larut sendiri dengan permainannya. Tanpa Yunho sadari sudah banyak orang yang mengambil tempat duduk didepannya hanya untuk memperhatikan permainan akustiknya dari dekat. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh saat ia mengakhiri permainan akustiknya menyadarkan Yunho dari 'mode : fokus'nya. Ekspresinya mengendur, sebuah senyuman cercetak jelas pada wajahnya yang merona bahagia karena penghargaan penonton yang melebihi ekspektasinya. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat Ahra berdiri dibelakang para penonton. Jempol wanita itu terangkat memberikan penghargaannya pada lelaki yang pernah mengisi harinya itu. Dan disanalah Yunho menangkap sosok yang tidak begitu asing baginya, rambut kecoklatan yang dimiliki pria itu cukup mencolok dalam keramaian. Bibir pink-nya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, membuat Yunho merasa panas dingin dibuatnya. Jaejoong tengah berdiri menontonnya. Ketika merasa dirinya mulai ter'sihir' dengan makhluk bermarga Kim itu, Yunho segera mengambil _stand microphone_ disampingnya.

"Tes" Suara Yunho menggema menandakan alat pengeras suara itu sudah berfungsi sesuai dengan tugasnya. Entah kenapa gairah bernyanyinya tiba-tiba muncul. Masa bodoh dengan penonton yang nanti malah angkat kaki, ini adalah tahun terakhirnya ia harus membuat kenangan sebelum pergi kuliah kan?

_My heart is sinking_

_As I'm lifting up_

_Above the clouds away from you_

_And I can't believe I'm leaving _

_Oh I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_But someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Till we had to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in the heartbeat_

.

.

.

Sore hampir berakhir dengan munculnya beberapa bintang yang menghiasi langit. Gelap perlahan turun, membuat seluruh panitia bersiaga dengan perlengkapan _lighting_nya agar acara tetap berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah mereka buat. Lampu dekorasi berkelip indah menemani dua orang pemuda yang tengah berbincang renyah di area sekitar taman, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sudah tak banyak orang yang mengerubungi tempat ini semenjak Yunho menyelesaikan tugas 'mengamen'nya.

Banyak kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi hari ini, mulai dari Jaejoong yang secara ajaib mengabulkan permintaan Yunho agar datang ke festival sekolahnya. Ya.. mereka berdua kini sering berbalas pesan singkat semenjak kejadian Changmin beberapa waktu lalu dan Ya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk datang ke Festival sekolahnya. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak karena ia sedang tidak enak badan. Namun, disinilah ia mengobrol banyak bersama Yunho.

Kejadian ajaib selanjutnya ialah ketika Jaejoong mengenalkan teman satu sekolahnya bernama Kim Junsu, yang menguak misteri "Doll-phino"nya Yoochun secara tiba-tiba. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Yoochun adalah seorang Gay, Junsu adalah seorang cowok tulen yang beruntung menaklukan hati pria berjidat lebar itu. Yoochun meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan Changmin karena telah menyembunyikan identitasnya itu. Ia takut Yunho dan Changmin tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi karena tahu dia Gay. Menerima kenyataan Yoochun yang notabenenya adalah seorang pria tampan yang gay sebenarnya membuat Yunho sedikit pusing, namun ia bisa bernafas lega karena pria tampan itu sudah punya pujaan hati. Mungkin, jika Yoochun mendeklarasikan dirinya adalah seorang gay sebelum memiliki pacar, Yunho akan sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Bagaimana pun ia masih pria normal (?).

Jaejoong banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, mengenai pengalamannya tinggal di Amerika yang begitu sulit beradaptasi karena faktor bahasa. Yunho jadi tahu banyak tentang pria penyuka gajah itu. Semakin banyak Jaejoong bercerita, Yunho menemukan bahwa ada yang menarik mengenai pria di depannya itu. Entah karena gaya bicaranya yang riang atau karena pria itu terlalu ekspresif?

"Tapi aku beruntung tinggal di Amerika.." Ucap Jaejoong tenang. Yunho masih antusias untuk mendengarkannya.

"Tak ada kau yang mengerjaiku.."

"Yah!" Sungut Yunho membuat Jaejoong terbahak

"Tapi.. terkadang aku berharap, ketika aku terjatuh ataupun sedang kesepian, kau akan datang dan menawarkan cokelatmu lagi.."

_Speechless_. Entah kenapa lidah Yunho menjadi kelu. Ada rasa yang familiar melingkupi hatinya, mungkin karena Yunho juga merindukan untuk mem-_bully_ Jaejoong. Pria bermata sipit itu mengangguk, alasannya cukup logis.

"Sebentar lagi kembang api akan dimulai.. ayo ikut aku!" ajak Yunho yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling menyeret tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berlari mengikutinya.

Suara derap kaki Yunho dan Jaejoong bergema memenuhi koridor sekolah yang gelap dan kosong. Perasaan negatif mulai merasuki hati Jaejoong. Ia tahu Yunho adalah pria baik, namun sudah sejak lama ia tidak bertemu muka dengan Yunho. Dunia berubah, dan kemungkinan besar Yunho juga.

Setelah melewati banyak anak tangga, Jaejoong tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Yunho. Atap sekolah. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin protes dan mengajak Yunho pulang saja. Keadaan sekolah malam hari tidak begitu nyaman baginya, baik itu koridor maupun atap sekolah. Namun, sebelum Jaejoong dapat mengambil nafasnya kembali, Yunho sudah menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Yunho!" protes Jaejoong dengan nafasnya yang masih menderu akibat menaiki tangga. Tak beberapa lama setelah Yunho menoleh padanya, sebuah luncuran kembang api menghiasi langit malam yang hitam pekat. Warnanya yang terang dan mencolok membuat semua lelah menguap entah kemana.

"Melihat kembang api memang lebih bagus ditempat yang tinggi.." ucap Yunho tersamar dengan bunyi derakan kembang api yang meledak di udara. Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho memang pria baik, tidak berubah. Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong menggamit lengan Yunho dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri lebih ke tengah.

"Yunho! ini indaaaaah sekali!" teriak Jaejoong riang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira, mungkin karena ia jarang-jarang melihat festival yang seperti ini di Amerika, kecuali tahun baru tentunya

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ungkapan bahagia Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu didalam tubuhnya yang berdesir aneh melihat Jaejoong kala itu. Ia melihat keatas dimana kembang api berpendar indah menghiasi langit malam, namun pandangannya segera teralih lagi mendengar tawa bahagia dari sebelahnya. Makhluk Tuhan di sampingnya itu begitu sempurna. Kerupawanannya tidak sedikitpun berkurang walaupun pencahayaan paling terang saat ini berasal dari kembang api yang meledak. Tawa bahagia yang melekat di wajah pria bermarga Kim itu membuat Yunho ingin selalu menjaganya.

Jaejoong menoleh ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut, membawanya mendekat sampai tak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Pria itu hanya bisa membeku ketika bibir Yunho menyentuh bibir perawannya yang belum pernah dinikmati oleh siapapun. Kecupan itu begitu singkat, begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan panas yang ditinggalkan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya setelah pria itu melepaskannya. Dengan reflek Jaejoong menutup bibirnya, ia memandang pelaku penciuman yang ada didepannya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sama.

Yunho melangkah mundur, "Maaf" ucapnya pergi meninggalkan pria cantik itu.

-TBC-

Yunho.. Yunho.. ckckck *geleng-geleng kepala*

Untuk lagu Yunho itu agak ngebeat, aku lagi suka lagu itu sih hehehe :p

Judulnya Summer Paradise dari Simple Plan, bisa di search di google atau ke Youtube kalo mau sekedar dengerin :p hehehe

Ditunggu reviewnya, thank you so much for my beloved reader :D

Love you


End file.
